A Lover's Contrast
by ChristinaIrish
Summary: Hermione Granger has just watched Bellatrix Lestrange kill the man she loves - Remus Lupin. Will she ever see him again? And will Sirius be able to get over this loss or can he help in some way? A cute one-shot romance fic for HG/RL


**Introduction**

Hermione Granger was a talented witch, her mind rivalled (if not defeated) many of the greatest witches and wizards known to man. Yet, here she was, lying on the floor of the Ministry, next to the lifeless body of Remus Lupin, the only man she ever loved………………..

**Story**

"Kill me then Bellatrix," came the hysterical voice of Hermione Granger. "You've already killed the man I love, the man I was going to spend my whole life with!".

"Did you know we were going to have a family together, Bella?" she said, tears spilling down her face. "That's right, a baby, our baby, a little girl to be precise, I didn't even have the chance to tell him, does that make you feel better?" Hermione hissed.

"Oh, no, no, not at all, dear little mudblood, it doesn't make me feel better at all, you see, it makes me feel ecstatic!" sniggered the dark figure that was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"However, it does leave me with quite a large dilemma, do I kill you – or should I say _both _of you now, or do I let you suffer a bit first??" she cackled. "Still, it would be quite interesting to see how the little freak of nature would turn out, a mixture of both mudblood and werewolf, how intriguing," she smirked.

Bellatrix began to raise her wand, "maybe I should start you off lightly, have any suggestions you filthy little"--

"EXPELLIAMUS!," came the familiar voice of Sirius Black.

Bellatrix was so caught off guard that she stumbled backwards only to be caught by none other than Severus Snape. "Nice to see you again Bella," he said coolly whilst flicking his wand so that ropes appeared on her hands and feet.

"Sirius," Hermione cried, "his body, take Remus' body," and her cry turned, again, into a whimper of hysteria.

"Of course," he said solemnly as he looked down upon the body of his dear friend, "come on then old pal, lets take you home," he said with a tear running slowly down the side of his scarred face.

**Meanwhile Back at Grimmauld Place**

"They should have been back hours ago," said Mrs.Weasley anxiously.

"That's it," said Remus Lupin, "I'm going to find her, I can't just sit here while she's out there alone".

"Remus," said Dumbledore, "it is your order to be here when she returns, so, you will gather some patience and" – but before he could finish, there, in the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld place stood the deflated figures of Hermione and Sirius, both looking extremely weak and war torn. Sirius was carrying the body of Remus Lupin, tears still trailing down his gashed face.

"Severus will return in a moment, he has just gone to deliver a certain cousin of mine to her new home, I'm sure the dementors will,"--

it was at that very moment the two figures in the fireplace saw him, it couldn't be, Remus Lupin was in Sirius' arms dead, he was dead, how could he be sitting infront of them staring at the lifeless body Sirius was holding. Hermione had seen Bellatrix kill him, she had watched the green light hit him, and yet, here he was, sitting in front of her, very much alive.

"IMPOSTOR!" Hermione shouted whilst aiming hexes at the very stunned looking Remus Lupin, "Impostor, reveal yourself, NOW!," she roared.

"HERMIONE, IT'S ME, REMUS," he found himself shouting, trying to get through to her before she shot another hex his way.

"I can prove it to you Hermione," his voice calmed, "ask me anything".

Hermione's hand lowered slightly but her dangerous expression did not soften.

"Our first date then, when and where was it?," she asked with a pained look on her face.

"September seventeenth, the Burrow, under that beautiful plum tree, I remember it so well, you were wearing my favourite lemon dress which you ended up spilling pumpkin juice all down the front of, everything was going perfectly until that garden gnome started calling me names; we laughed so much you got the hiccoughs and," --

"Lucius," came the monotone voice of Severus Snape from the same fireplace Sirius and Hermione had appeared in moments before, "the man Bellatrix killed, it is Lucius Malfoy, not Remus Lupin, I have just been to his manor to inform Narcissa of her sister's new residence, apparently he was acting on the Dark Lord's orders to dispose of Miss Granger," his eye was drawn to the body lying on the kitchen floor, looking at it closely, he could see that the polyjuice potion was wearing off, Lucius Malfoy's blonde hair was slowly returning and his sour look was becoming clearer, he merely looked as though he were sleeping – it was hard to believe he was actually dead.

"Then why," said Sirius interrupting Snape's daydream, "is it that my wretched cousin was there, and why the bloody hell would she kill a fellow deatheater?".

"I'm guessing she got wind of Lucius' task and being the desperate woman she is, wanted to be part of it," he said bitterly. "Obviously, she thought she could reach Miss.Granger before Lucius did and then take all the credit for it,". "Lucius was more careful with his plan, I'm sure he banked on Miss.Granger being easily lured to him if he was disguised as Remus, so, in Bellatrix's mind, when she fired the killing curse, it was Remus she was killing, not her sister's husband".

He sighed, "Silly woman must have thought the Dark Lord would reward her greatly for killing the main ingredient in Potter's success, little did she know that she'd just messed up another of the Dark Lord's plans,".

Hermione was first to rise from the table and although looking a little unsteady on her feet made her way over to where Remus sat.

"I thought you were dead,I thought you were him" she whimpered, glaring at the body of Lucius Malfoy that was almost completely back to his own. Every tear she cried was falling onto the shoulder of the man she had fallen so deeply in love with.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright Hermione, I'm here now," he said while running his hand gently through her soft hair.

Sirius had too risen from the table and with one swift movement had shaken Remus Lupin's only free hand "thought I'd lost you Moony," he mumbled quietly, but Remus knew that the look in his eye was more telling than any words that could ever come from his mouth, Remus knew, he cared.

"Now," he added quickly, "what'd you say we give these two lovebirds so time on their own, I think they have things to discuss," and he gave Hermione a discreet wink as he left through the large oak door.

"Remus," she began when everyone had left the large galley kitchen "I have some news………………."

"Well, whatever it is, you know I love you right?" and a smile beamed over his face.

She nodded in response and continued "I love you too Remus Lupin, and I know you love me, but it isn't just us anymore we have to think about, I'm, I'm, pregnant with your child," she finally blurted out.

Remus' eyes widened and so did his smile, "Is it a he or she?," he asked, not entirely sure whether she knew herself. "It's a baby girl," she answered looking straight into his watering eyes.

"Then she will have the two most loving parents in the world and know that I love her just as much as her beautiful mother!" he choked.

Together, they rose from the table, hand in hand and walked out of the kitchen to find numerous extendable ears drooping from the top of the stairs. The two of them looked up to see Sirius Black and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix all laughing and congratulating them on their good news.

"Sorry, Moony, I just had to hear your reaction," Sirius chuckled and together the whole hall erupting into cheers.

Only problem left was, what the bloody hell were they going to do with Lucius Malfoy!?

**The End**

Hope you enjoyed it, just a one-shot romance featuring some of my favourite background characters.

Please read and review, thank you :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
